Miyabi's Wife
by natanickii
Summary: Miyabi has been deceived into think that you're dead. Ten years later, he finds out that you're alive and the onmyoji are holding you captive. But it has been ten years and Miyabi has changed... Just how much has he changed?
1. Chapter 1

***This takes place in season 2. If you have read 'Miyabi's left' you will probably know that this is going to be upsetting.***

Chapter 1

"Kohaku, please! Don't do it again!" I scream and beg for mercy from Kohaku as tears overflow from my eyes.

"It's going to be alright. I just need that sweet smelling skin of yours, princess."

He was going to do it to me again and again and again, just like the other three onmyoji did. Luckily for me, I am unable to bear a child. They have been trying to impregnate me for a few years now. Ten to be exact. I squeeze my eyes shut before feeling Kohaku's torturous touch.

I awaken, fully naked. My hands reach out for my face. My face is extremely damp with tears. This happens every other night.

I remember what happened ten years ago. I was separated from Miyabi and forced into Kohaku's slavery. Kohaku used a shikigami (a piece of paper to replicate a certain being) to deceive Miyabi and make him think that I was dead. He left thinking that there is no point in living without me. I haven't seen him since. I don't even know whether he's alive or not. I probably won't ever see him again. I look to my right and see Kohaku there. He gets up and puts his clothes on with a worried face. Then I hear it.

There's a distant shouting coming from behind the house. I start to put my clothes on. A loud smash attacks my ears after a few minutes. I gasp in disbelief. I see the Ryu clan charging towards me. Kiryu is among them. I'm being rescued! I turn my gaze to Kohaku and he takes a fighting stance. I don't know where the other onmyoji are, but it no longer matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kohaku is drawing symbols in the air and doesn't seem so bothered by me. Kiryu signals at me. I see him. I dash towards him in hope Miyabi is with him. But he isn't.

"Kiryu!"

"Run, _!"

I listen to him. I sprint with him and we both run out of the house, to the mononoke village.

Right now, we are walking. We've been walking for an hour, so far.

"How have you been, Kiryu?"

"I've been fine." An empty silence goes on and seems to last forever. Kiryu stops and faces me, with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry I was unable to save you for a few years. I was just walking around that house and felt this amazing power. I knew it was you. I declared war with those onmyoji and tried to earn the respect from the ryu clan. It took quite long, as you know."

"It's fine. At least now, I know I won't be there forever." I smile. "Have you seen Miyabi?" I ask.

"No. But he should be doing fine." My smile disappears. "We are going to see him. Well, you are."

My smile is then replaced with a beam. All I can say is Miyabi.

The forest is huge. I'm surprised I found a way out. The mononoke village is filled with kitsune. Not a single one of them is Miyabi. I see the castle Miyabi lives in and rush into it, in hope of finding Miyabi.

I look around in the hallway and find him. Miyabi! I rush up to him and throw my arms around him as my eyesight begins to blur.

"Miyabi! I missed you so much!" I never want to let go. I feel his blonde hair, as my eyes shut in ecstasy.

"_?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's me!" I say, as I continue to hug him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miyabi is so warm. He feels so cuddly. I continue hugging him, I want this moment to go on forever. Miyabi and I are then interrupted by a small voice.

"Dad?" I instinctively try to push away from Miyabi, but he holds me tightly. I continue pushing until he finally lets go.

"Who's this?" Miyabi avoids looking at me. "Who is this Miyabi?" I know who this is. I just don't want to say it.

"This is my son. Megumi."

Megumi. It means 'blessing'. It's a nice name.

"Son?!" My sudden outburst surprises me. I want Miyabi to be happy, and his son fulfills that.

"Yes. It's been ten years, _."

"I know. Who's is it?"

"A woman. She doesn't matter to me."

"What!" I scream. He changed. He changed back into the lonesome, bored kitsune he once was. The one who would be with a new woman every night.

"You changed… After everything we went through! You just… Changed."

"Guess what, _, a lot has changed. The fact that you were dead changed!"

"Do you want it to stay that way?!" I yell. Miyabi stares at me, dumbfounded. "Do you?! I was with the onmyoji for ten years, being used continuously. I was waiting for the moment to be with you again, even if it never even came. I waited for someone to do something! Something… Anything. And now that it has, this is what it led to?"

"I'm sorry, _."

"Being sorry won't change anything."

Tears racing down my cheeks, I ran away. As I do, my voice echoes in my head. 'Being sorry won't change anything.' Maybe Miyabi and I aren't supposed to be… I mean, at the beginning he thought our relationship was hopeless….

No, not true! Miyabi and I have been through so much! I need to get it together and be straightforward with him! I slowly walk back toward him, picking out the words I want to say to him.

"Look, Miyabi. I wasn't clear with you. I love you… More than anything… And I'm not sad that you had a child… It's just that… When you've been put in a bad position you just cut off emotion…. And I don't want you to ever do that again."

I one confident stride, Miyabi is by my side. He holds me tightly before saying,

"_, I love you, too... But you have to understand that when I love something, it goes away. My parents, both of them went away… And you're a human. You have a shorter lifespan. I don't want to spend my life without a love that I crave for, so instead, it'd be better not to have one at all."

My face distorts into pain and sorrow as he says these words.

"What?!" I yell. "I was left by you when my power went. I waited for you every single day. While I was kidnapped by Kohaku, I remembered the feeling of being in your arms to motivate me, while you were trying to forget! And here you are, telling me that I'm going to leave you." I then take a long sigh, as an enormous tear drop splashes on my cheek. "I thought you loved me enough to welcome me in open arms. I guess I thought wrong."

Then, we both hear a faint rumbling…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The faint rumbling continues as I see Megumi clutching his father tightly. He doesn't understand what's going on between Miyabi and I and neither does he understand what's coming up next. I don't know what's coming up next, either.

The whole building continues to shake, and the ceiling collapses a couple of yards away from us.

"Daddy, help me!" Megumi screams.

"It's okay, Megumi."

Hikobei, the kappa appears before us. "Masterr! I will take care of Master Megumi, protect _." Hikobei says, before running off with Megumi.

Through the mist of the collapsed ceiling, I see a figure. "Kohaku!" It's him… He's so strong now that he has my power! I fear that Miyabi won't be able to defeat him…

"Miyabi… Run away. He is too strong…. Enjoy life with Megumi, I will go with Kohaku…"

"No! You can't go… Do it for yourself!"

Miyabi clutches on to me. "Miyabi… Ayakashi can't kill onmyoji right…? But humans can…."

"I don't want your hands dirty, don't do it!"

"Miyabi, I have to…"

I hug Miyabi and sneakily take his pocket knife…

"Kohaku, I will just go with you…"

"No. I want to kill the ayakashi, The onmyoji will prosper." With his back turned, I quickly steal my chance to stab him in the back. His face immediately changes. He lets out a moan before collapsing.

"_! You just killed someone!" He looks really shocked.

"Well, it's like you said. Things changed. I became vengeful because of everything the onmyoji did."

"_, I do love you… But promise never to leave me. And I will promise the same, because I love you."

"I promise."

-A FEW YEARS LATER….-

"Ahh!" I scream in pain, as I hear people congratulating me. A big tear rolls down my face. Megumi has a sibling, now. But it will be his last one.

-Miyabi's POV-

I rush to the scene. Hikobei told me that _ gave birth but won't survive because the child is too powerful for her weak body to bear. I see her there, panting with the child at her side.

"What did you do?!" I scream.

"Miyabi… This is your daughter."

"No! You are my wife, why did you do this?! I know we will get rid of the child to ensure you live! We will do something to ensure that-"

"Miyabi." She says sternly. "I love you. And all I want is a happy family with the man I loved. And also, a wish everyone has is to die happily. So give me the chance to do it…" she whispers.

"B-b-but what about me? What about our promise?" I stammered.

"Our promise? I won't ever leave you. I will always be with you, in your heart." Her weak hand slowly advances towards my chest. For a split-second she stares at me with great happiness, and then her eyes roll back and her hand is light.

I start crying and crying and crying. The sound of a baby's whimpers interrupt me as I then walk to the crying child. I scoop it up. "Daddy's here… I will always be there for you… My little Sakura."


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 4

The faint rumbling continues as I see Megumi clutching his father tightly. He doesn't understand what's going on between Miyabi and I and neither does he understand what's coming up next. I don't know what's coming up next, either.

The whole building continues to shake, and the ceiling collapses a couple of yards away from us.

"Daddy, help me!" Megumi screams.

"It's okay, Megumi."

Hikobei, the kappa appears before us. "Masterr! I will take care of Master Megumi, protect _." Hikobei says, before running off with Megumi.

Through the mist of the collapsed ceiling, I see a figure. "Kohaku!" It's him… He's so strong now that he has my power! I fear that Miyabi won't be able to defeat him…

"Miyabi… Run away. He is too strong…. Enjoy life with Megumi, I will go with Kohaku…"

"No! You can't go… Do it for yourself!"

Miyabi clutches on to me. "Miyabi… Ayakashi can't kill onmyoji right…? But humans can…."

"I don't want your hands dirty, don't do it!"

"Miyabi, I have to…"

I hug Miyabi and sneakily take his pocket knife…

"Kohaku, I will just go with you…"

"No. I want to kill the ayakashi, The onmyoji will prosper." With his back turned, I quickly steal my chance to stab him in the back. His face immediately changes. He lets out a moan before collapsing.

"_! You just killed someone!" He looks really shocked.

"Well, it's like you said. Things changed. I became vengeful because of everything the onmyoji did."

"_, I do love you… But promise never to leave me. And I will promise the same, because I love you."

"I promise."

-A FEW YEARS LATER….-

"Ahh!" I scream in pain, as I hear people congratulating me. A big tear rolls down my face. Megumi has a sibling, now. But it will be his last one.

-Miyabi's POV-

I rush to the scene. Hikobei told me that _ gave birth but won't survive because the child is too powerful for her weak body to bear. I see her there, panting with the child at her side.

"What did you do?!" I scream.

"Miyabi… This is your daughter."

"No! You are my wife, why did you do this?! I know we will get rid of the child to ensure you live! We will do something to ensure that-"

"Miyabi." She says sternly. "I love you. And all I want is a happy family with the man I loved. And also, a wish everyone has is to die happily. So give me the chance to do it…" she whispers.

"B-b-but what about me? What about our promise?" I stammered.

"Our promise? I won't ever leave you. I will always be with you, in your heart." Her weak hand slowly advances towards my chest. For a split-second she stares at me with great happiness, and then her eyes roll back and her hand is light.

I start crying and crying and crying. The sound of a baby's whimpers interrupt me as I then walk to the crying child. I scoop it up. "Daddy's here… I will always be there for you… My little Sakura."


End file.
